A Sudden Suprise
by forest303
Summary: A story where Ms. Frizzle has a baby. Feel free to give me any advice. I wrote this a couple of years ago...


**A Sudden Suprise**

Well as most of you know, all magic school bus episodes start with a shot of the front of the school and then cuts to the classroom. )

The kids are hanging out in the classroom when Ms. Frizzle wobbles in carrying a giant pair of scissors.

**Ms. Frizzle:**** "Ah, good morning class!"**She put the scissors on the table next to her.

**Class:**** "Good morning Ms. Frizzle!"**

**Ralphie:**(whispers to Keesha) **"Boy I wonder when she's going to pop. She's enormous!"**

**Keesha:**** "Ralphie! Don't let her hear you! Shhh!"** She looks at Ms. Frizzle who looks at them both. (Because we all know the Frizz knows everything that is going on.)

**Ms. Frizzle:**** "Ah, Liz! And how are you this morning?"** Ms. Frizzle walks over to Liz sun bathing by the window. **"Well class, today we will be learning about…Sploosh!"**

**Carlos:**** "What was that? Did someone spill something?" **Everyone looks around to see what happened.

**Ms. Frizzle:**** Whoops! Clumsy me…..my water broke. **She said shocked and worried.

**Arnold:**** What?**

**D. A.:**** "According to my research, when a woman's water breaks, it means she is in labor and about to give birth to a baby."** Ms. Frizzle went to go sit down at her desk while everyone else looked at D. A.

**Keesha:**** "Oh bad! Oh bad! Oh bad, bad, bad!"**

**Ralphie:**** "I think I'm going to be sick!"**

**Arnold:**** "I knew I should have stayed home today!"**

**Phoebe:**** "Everyone! Ms. Frizzle needs our help!"** They look over and see her sitting at her desk clutching her stomach and breathing slowly to herself.

**Wanda:**** "What are we going to do, what are we going to do, what are we going to do??!!!!"**

**Tim:**** "My mom had a baby once. We had to take her to the hospital."**

**Ms. Frizzle:**** "Right you are Tim." **Arnold stands up on a desk.

**Arnold:**** Ms. Frizzle, I vow to get you to the hospital, so you can have your baby, no matter what it takes!!" **_Ms_. Frizzle smiles at him but it quickly fades into a scrunched faces as she holds her stomach.

**D. A.:**** "Yes, Arnold but how are we going to get her to the hospital?"**

**Arnold:**** "To the bus!"**

**Wanda:**** "Arnold! Nobody knows how to drive except Ms. Frizzle!"**

**Carlos:**** "Hey I'll drive the bus!"**

**Class:**** "Carlos!"**

**Phoebe:**** "And it's too far to walk to. It's all the way across town."**

**Keesha:**** "What about the principal? He can take Ms. Frizzle!"**

**Tim:**** "Yea!"**

**Keesha:**** "I'll go get him!" **She runs out of the classroom.

**D. A.:**** "According to my research, you also have to time the contractions so you can know how soon the baby's coming."**

**Wanda:**** "Hey we could use a stopwatch!"**

**Ralphie:**** "But where could a stopwatch be?"** Ms. Frizzle points to the closet. Ralphie runs over to the closet. As Ralphie digs through the closet he tosses out random things: a telephone, a doll, scuba gear, a butterfly net, blow dryer, inner tube…

**Ralphie:**** "Aha! Found it!"**

**D. A.:**** 'It also says women in this condition are very much in pain and may need some support."**

**Tim:**** "When my mom was in labor, she would squeeze my dad's hand.'**

**Arnold:**** "Here Ms. Frizzle! Take my hand!"** Arnold says dramatically. Ms. Frizzle takes his hand and squeezes it hard. Arnold has a painful look on his face.

**Arnold:**** "Ouch!"**

**Ms. Frizzle:**** "Ouch is right Arnold. Okay Ralphie, start the stopwatch**_**!"**_She cringes at the end of her sentence.

**Ralphie:**** "Got it!"** Keesha comes running and gasping through the door.

**Keesha:**** "I couldn't find him!"**

**Phoebe:**** "Oh now I remember! I always bring an apple for Mr. Ruhle because he always seems so grumpy. But today he is out sick with the flu!"**

**Carlos:**** "What are we going to do?!"**

**Keesha:**** "I'll tell you what we are going to do! We're going to take chances! Get messy! Make mistakes! We are going to do everything in our power to help Ms. Frizzle!"**

**Class:**** "Yay!" **Ms. Frizzle nudges Ralphie to stop the stopwatch.

**Ralphie:**** "I've got 5 minutes and 3 seconds!"**

**Tim:**** "Of what?"**

**Wanda:**** "Her contractions! Haven't you been paying attention?!"**

**Tim:**** "Yes but I just got distracted drawing this scene. I'm making a comic that's all action, all the time!"**

**Ralphie:**** "Hey that looks really cool. Can I see it?"**

**Keesha:**** "Ralphie! This is not the place and definitely not the time! Now everyone try and think of what to do!!"**

**Arnold:**** "Ms. Frizzle, I know I said I'd do everything to help you but I think my hand is going numb. Can I switch with someone else?"**

**Ms. Frizzle:**** "Sure Arnold. Go ahead." **She barely squeezes the words out because she is in so much pain. **"Ooooooooo!"** She grabs her stomach and scrunches her face. Then she looks at the clock and breathes harder. Keesha walks over.

**Keesha:**** "Ms. Frizzle! I don't know what to do! I know you want us to think for ourselves but I just can't. Please help if you can!"** Ms. Frizzle reaches into her desk drawer and pulls out a pen and a pad of paper. She scribbles something on it and then hands it to Keesha.

**Keesha:**** "Call the paramedics. That's it!"** Everyone looks at her. **"We call the paramedics!"**

**Wanda:**** "I got it! 9-1-1...yes hi! We need you to send an ambulance to Walkerville Elementary School right away! Why? Because our teacher is having a baby!! Ok…ok…bye. They are on their way. They said it would be about 15-20 minutes because it's on the other side of town."**

**Phoebe:**** "Poor Ms. Frizzle! What on Earth are we going to do?" **Suddenly, the door slams open. Janet walks in.

**Class:**** "Janet!"**

**Janet:**** "The one and only!"**

**Arnold:**** "What are you doing here?"**

**Janet:**** "Well **_**I**_** don't have any school today. My teacher said we were so smart that we deserved a day off so here I am to say hello to my favorite cousin!"** She goes over and pinches Arnold's cheeks.

**Arnold:**** "You're my only cousin Janet."** Janet turns around.

**Janet:**** "What is going on here?!"** She looks around to see Ms. Frizzle sitting at her desk, clutching her stomach, breathing hard and sees everyone standing around her.

**Ralphie:**** "Ms. Frizzle's in labor with her baby and we don't know what to do!"**

**Janet:**** "**_**I**_** know what to do! I took a class on emergency situations last summer. Get me a towel, a sponge, a bucket of water…**

**Carlos:**** "And a sandwich!"**

**Class:**** "Carlos!"**

**Carlos:**** "What I'm hungry. I never got to eat my lunch!"**

**D. A.:**** "Carlos! There's no time for lunch! Now go get the things Janet asked for!"** Carlos runs out the door. Janet walks over to Ms. Frizzle.

**Janet:**** "Ms. Frizzle, are you all right? Do you need anything?"** Ms. Frizzle shakes her head no and leans back in her chair to look up at the ceiling. She thinks to herself, _"I can't believe this is happening. And of all times now! I want to scream and shout but I can't, at least not in the school. Ooooooo….this hurts like hell! I wish my husband wasn't away at the Electricity Convention. I just want to hold his hand!"_ she gripped the edge of the chair.

**Tim:**** "Here Ms. Frizzle. Do you want to squeeze my hand?"** She looks at him. Her face is flushed and she looks very weak. Then she smiles at Tim and grabs his hand. She squeezes with all her might as another contraction comes. Tim's eyes widen as he clenches his teeth. He looks at Arnold. Arnold nods his head like he's saying, "Yep. And that's only the beginning!"

**Carlos:**** "I'm back!"**

**D. A.:**** "Thank goodness!"**

**Janet:**** "Give me the towel! Here, if you put this ice pack on your head. Put a pillow on her neck! And go get a blanket!"**

**Phoebe:**** "Janet! You're smothering her!"**

**Janet:**** "What? No I'm not. She needs this kind of care! Now where is that bucket of water??!!"**

**Arnold:**** "You just stepped in it." **Janet looked down to see her tennis shoe in the bucket of water. "Oh maybe you're right! I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry Ms. Frizzle." Ms. Frizzle put the pillow, towel, and ice pack on her desk. She smiles at Janet and looks over at Tim's painful face. She lets go of his hand. A sigh of relief goes over Tim's face but he quickly looks at Ms. Frizzle to see why she let go of his hand. She leans over and puts her forehead on her desk. Everyone look completely exhausted.

**Ralphie:**** "Wait. I hear sirens! They are far away but I can hear them!"**

**D. A.:**** "I hear them too!"**

**Arnold:**** "We should get Ms. Frizzle outside so they know where we are!"**

**Keesha:**** "Yea but how?"**

**Janet:**** "Can you walk Ms. Frizzle?" **Ms. Frizzle takes the pen and again scribbles something on the pad of paper.

**Keesha:**** "She says she'll try."** Ms. Frizzle pushes out her chair out and tries to stand up. She rocks two times but no luck. Phoebe and D. A. go over to help. Each of them grabs one of her hands and helps her pull herself up. She wobbles but grabs the table for support. She walks about four steps holding on to the table. But at the fifth step she has a contraction and with her other hand, grabs her stomach and starts breathing heavy. Arnold quickly grabs her chair and pushes it right beneath her. When she sees it behind her, she grabs the back and plops herself down back on the chair.

**Ms. Fizzle:**(whispers)** "Thank you Arnold."**

**Arnold:**** "Do you want to hold my hand again?"** Ms. Frizzle takes Arnold's hand.

**Ms. Frizzle:** (whispers) **"I don't think I can wait much longer. I need to get to the hospital." **_Oh this baby is pressing so down so hard on my abdomen! I feel as if I could just die right here, right now!_ (she holds her stomach) _oh these kids are so sweet. They are trying to help me in anyway they can!"_ (she similes to herself.)  
**Keesha:**** "Let's get the facts. We need to get Ms. Fizzle outside but, she can't walk."**

**Wanda:**** "Hey I've got an idea! Why don't we put Ms. Frizzle in the rolling chair and roll her to the front of the school!"**

**Class:**** "Great idea!"**

**Wanda:**** "Can you do that Ms. Frizzle?"** Ms. Frizzle nods her head and smiles.

**Wanda:**** "Okay I'll go get it."** Wanda goes to the closet to get the rolling chair out. (And again random stuff fly out.) She rolls out the chair and puts it right beside Ms. Frizzle. Carlos and Arnold pull her up and Arnold holds her hand to keep her balance. Ralphie then takes her chair and pushes it out of the way. Then he rolls the rolling chair directly beneath Ms. Frizzle. Carlos and Arnold help her sit down. She shuffles to make her self comfortable.

**D. A.:**** "As Ms. Frizzle would say, to the ambulance!"**

Janet and Tim push Ms. Frizzle from behind the chair while Phoebe and Keesha push from the sides. Everyone flinches when they turn the first corner. Dust glides on the hallway floor, they are going so fast. They rapidly finish the maze of hallways to the front of the school.

**Wanda:**** "All right! We're here! That sure was fun! Let's go do it again!"**

**Class:**** "Wanda!"** (Sirens)

**Tim:**** "Hey the ambulance is here!"** The paramedics' park in front of the school and one of the men comes up with a wheelchair.

**Medic:**** "Hello. How is every one today?"** He looks at Ms. Frizzle and pushes the wheelchair right up next to her.

**Medic:**** "I'm going to help you into this wheelchair." **He grabs both of Ms. Frizzle's arms and pulled her up. He then helped her sit in the wheelchair and they rolled off to the ambulance. The kids follow them.

**Medic:**** "You know you guys are pretty brave to take care of your teacher."**

**Phoebe; "But we love Ms. Frizzle! We would do anything for her!"** Everyone looked at Ms. Frizzle and smiled. She smiled at all of them. They reach the ambulance.

**Medic:**** "Ok I think we are ready. Thanks kids!"** He starts rolling her up the ramp and into the ambulance.

**D. A.:**** "Wait! Please let us come1"**

**Class:**** "Yea!"**

**Carlos:**** "We won't be any trouble! Promise!"**

**Medic:**** "Well...how many of you are there? Let's see...1...2...5...9! That's pretty tight. But since you seem so attached, come on in."**

**Class:**** "Yay!" **While the class went into the ambulance, the man saw Ms. Frizzle cringe her face and tighten her grip on the arm of the wheelchair.

**Medic:** (whispers to Ms. Frizzle) **"Do you need an epidural?"** She gives him a look like she's saying, "Are you joking?"

**Medic:** (laughs) **"Okay. We'll get you one as soon as we get to the hospital."**He gave her an oxygen mask to put over her face. The sirens started and the ambulance raced all the way across town to the hospital. They arrived near the emergency entrance. The paramedics wheel Ms. Frizzle out and into the building. The kids all follow. They go through a series of hallways. Turning corners like there's no tomorrow. They finally reach a desk where a blond haired nurse is sitting.

**Nurse:**** "Hey Phil! What do you need?"**

**Medic:**** "I need a room for...Ms. Frizzle?"** He looked at her to make sure he was right. She nodded her head. The nurse clicks some things on her computer.

**Nurse:**** "Valerie?"** Ms. Frizzle nods her head. **"Ok she's in room 404.'**

**Medic:**** "Okay thanks." **He starts rolling her towards 404 but stops.

**Medic:**** "Where are you guys going?"**

**Ralphie:**** "I don't know. Where ever you're going."**

**Medic:**** "Oh I'm sorry. Only family is allowed in the room. It's a hospital policy. you guys will have to wait in the waiting room." **He turned around and tapped a nurse on the shoulder. **"Would you take these kids to the waiting room?"** The nurse looked confused. **"This is their teacher."**He points to Ms. Frizzle**. "They can't go inside with her."**

**Nurse:**** "Oh sure I'll take them. Come on kids."**

**Tim:**** "Bye Ms. Frizzle!" **He said eagerly.

**Class:**** "Bye!"** Ms. Frizzle looked at them and waved goodbye. The medic rolled her off down the hall. The nurse led the kids to the waiting room. When they went inside they saw an old man reading a magazine.

**Nurse:**** "Ok kids. You wait here and in a little while we'll let you know how your teacher is doing."** She walks out and closes the door.

**Ralphie:**** "Boy this stinks!"**

**D. A.:**** "Yes! We need to be with Ms. Frizzle!"**

**Arnold:**** "Well the best thing that we can do, is wait."**

**Carlos:**** "I guess Arnold's right."** So they all sit down and wait for Ms. Frizzle.

**Dr. Bogart:**** "Why hello Valerie! It is time already?"** Dr. Bogart walked into Ms. Frizzle's room. She was already in a hospital gown and in bed. **"Let me just check your chart…well it looks like everything has already been taken care of."** Ms. Frizzle nodded. **"So how are you?"** She shrugged. **"What, you can't talk?"**

**Ms. Frizzle:**** "No I can. I wasn't able to before but now that I'm on medication I can. Ooooooooo!" **She starts to breathe heavy.

**Dr. Bogart:**** "Okay let's have a look see how far you are…wow, you're already at 10 centimeters!"** Just as he said that, Ms. Frizzle had another contraction.

**Ms. Frizzle:**** "Aahhhhhh…."** She starts breathing faster. She leans forward and bites her lip. Her hand is tightly grips the railing of the bed. **"Oohhhhhh…I have to push! I can't wait!**

Dr. Bogart: "Yes! Yes! Do it!" he said rapidly.

**Ms. Frizzle:**** "Uuhhhhhh!I hate gravity!!!** She pushes and starts panting. Dr. Bogart walks over to the door, opens it and shouts, "Nurse!"

**Wanda:**** "Oh how long is this going to take! I want to see Ms. Frizzle's baby!"**

**Tim:**** "You know, when my mom had my baby brother, she was in the hospital for 2 days."**

**Ralphie:**** "2 days! But I've got baseball practice after school! It's already 2:30!"**

**D. A.:**** "Who cares Ralphie! Ms. Frizzle's in there all alone and scared. She needs us!"**

**Janet:**** "Well all I know is that my mom got to leave the hospital right away because I was born in 10 minutes!"**

**Arnold:**** "Janet this isn't the time!"**

**Janet:**** "Humfp!"**

**Keesha:**** "I just hope she's ok."** A half-hour went by and still nothing. The kids were bored out of their skulls, worried out their wits and nervous beyond imagination. Finally at about 3 o'clock, the nurse walked in.

**Nurse:**** "Ok you guys, you can come see your teacher. But you have to be quiet when you go in." **She went out the door and led the kids down the hall to 404. When the kids walked in, they were stunned. They saw two little babies cradled in Ms. Frizzle's arms. Ms. Frizzle smiled at her class. The kids then walked over and encircled her bed.

**Ms. Frizzle:** **"Hello everyone." **She says quietly.

**Phoebe:**** "Aww…they are so cute!**

**Wanda:**** "How come you didn't tell us you were having twins!'**

**Ms. Frizzle:**** "Well I just never thought to mention it."** She winked at her class.

**Arnold:**** "What are their names?"**

**Ms. Frizzle:**** "This is Thomas and this is Sarah."**

**Carlos:**** "I can't believe how cute they are!"**

**Keesha:**** "Look at Thomas's chubby cheeks!"**

**Tim:**** "Look at Sarah's big eyes!"**

**Ms. Frizzle:**** "I just want to thank all of you for helping me. You all were terrific. I probably wouldn't have gotten here without you and your support!"**

She sets the twins on her lap and gives her class a hug. Watery tears drop from her smiling eyes.

**Ralphie:**** "Ahh…it was nothing. Don't mention it."**

**D.A.:**** "We were glad to do it." **Everyone took a few minutes to look at the tiny babies on Ms. Frizzle's lap. Ms. Frizzle yawned.

**Nurse:**** "Come on everyone. We better let them rest."**

**Wanda:**** "Bye Ms. Frizzle!"**

**Janet:**** "Bye!"**

The kids all waved at Ms. Frizzle. She then waved back. The class walked out and closed the door. They stood in the hallway when Phil the medic comes walking up.

**Medic:**** "Hey how is your teacher? Is she all right? She was in pretty bad shape when I picked her up."**

**Phoebe:**** "She's terrific! Ms. Frizzle had twins!"**

**Ralphie:**(whispers to Keesha)** "No wonder she was so big!"**

**Keesha:**** "Ralphie!"**

**Arnold:**** "Umm… does anyone know how we are going to get home?"**

**Tim:**** "Come to think of it, how are we?" Everyone looks at each other.**

**Medic:**** "I'll tell you what. I've got to go pick some supplies up across town. Why don't you kids come and I'll drop you off at your school on the way there?"**

**Class: "Yay!" **So all the kids follow Phil to the ambulance and hop in. The car starts and they drive away awaiting for the next fantastic day of school.

**The End**


End file.
